


Raw Sugar

by Qpenguin98



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, but its mostly smut, ear touching, i guess, theyre both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qpenguin98/pseuds/Qpenguin98
Summary: “Looking a little distracted there, mister scientist,” she says, voice breathy in his ear. “Anything specific that could be the cause?”“Mm, I don’t think so,” he says, voice level.





	Raw Sugar

Barry Bluejeans is working on some loose notes on the Light in the common room of the Starblaster when Lup comes in. He looks up briefly to verify who it is before going back to the notes. She stands behind him on the couch, looping her arms around his shoulders.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Notes,” he says, erasing a word and rewriting it. “Figured I’d go over some old information since we haven’t found it this cycle yet.”

“Mm,” she hums, resting her chin on his head.

“What are you up to?” He asks her, glancing at her arms.

“Nothing much, just chilling here for now.”

He makes a noise to tell Lup he’s heard her before going back to his notebook. She doesn’t ask anymore questions, just stays there, a welcome warmth on top of his shoulders as he works. Magnus is carving something across the room that Barry can’t make out and Taako’s puttering around the kitchen making stuff for dinner.

They sit like that for a while, Barry working on notes and Lup resting above him, occasionally pointing something out. She rubs a seemingly innocent thumb up his neck as he writes, and he can feel her swallow.

“You alright?” he asks, pausing, voice quiet.

“Very,” she replies, rubbing that same thumb up and over his cheek. “Just enjoying myself.”

He rolls his eyes, going back to what he was writing. He really does want to get this done. She laughs quietly above him, tightening the now one arm she has around him. It presses against his throat, mildly distracting, and she rubs her thumb across his cheek again.

“I really should get this done, Lup,” he says, feeling the odd way his throat vibrates against her arm.

“And who’s stopping you?” she says lightly. “Certainly not me. I know _exactly_ how important these notes are.”

Barry snorts, muffling the rest of his laugh with a free hand. He goes back to writing with the other and feels Lup tip her head down and smile. Then she moves down his head, kissing at the side of his neck, playing with his hair. He studiously ignores her, writing with a tense hand, lips pressed tight together. The press of her arm against his throat, however light, has warmth curling around inside him and while he’s definitely not focused on the notes, he is focused on making her think he’s paying attention to his work.

It’s a pointless endeavor.

“Looking a little distracted there, mister scientist,” she says, voice breathy in his ear. “Anything specific that could be the cause?”

“Mm, I don’t think so,” he says, voice level. “Nothing that comes to mind—”

“You have a room!” Taako yells from the kitchen. “Use it!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, bro bro,” Lup calls back immediately. “I’m just helping Barold here with some notes.”

“You are not smooth,” Taako says. “You have never been smooth, and you’re definitely not smooth with _Barry_.”

“I don’t know, Taako,” Barry says. “I think she’s pretty smooth during—”

“I don’t want to know!” He shrieks. “That’s my sister you fucking nasty.”

“You really aren’t subtle,” Magnus says as he looks up from his wood carving.

“Fine,” Lup says, straightening up. “It seems we’re unwanted here. Barry?”

He closes the notebook, aligning stray papers and setting it down on the table on the side of the couch. Lup loops her arm around him again, pulling him out of the room and into the hallway.

The door closes and she kisses him, hands resting over his neck and chin. His hands find her hips, pulling her closer and kissing her back.

She breaks off for air and he smiles at her. “You could have just said what you wanted, you know.”

“More fun this way.” She pushes her hair back and out of her face. “Besides, you’re cute when you’re working.”

“You’re cute when you’re trying to be a distraction,” he says back, and she grins.

“I do try,” Lup says, resting her hands overtop of his on her hips. “Now come on. Now that we’re here we can get to the fun part.”

“Oh, you grossing your brother out wasn’t the fun part?”

“That’s only part of the set up,” she says, pecking him on the lips briefly before pulling him back. He follows gladly, settling on top of her legs when she sits on the bed. She pulls him back into a kiss, hands resting in his hair.

“What do you want?” he asks when he pulls back.

“Surprise me,” She says, all teeth and smiles. Barry’s really not in the mood for something all that high energy, and if she’s giving him the choice for what she wants, he’s going to do something simple but good.

He slides his hands down her sides, earning him a huffed laugh. She’s ticklish on her sides. He won’t take too much advantage of that, just a few ill placed scratches of his fingers. She giggle snorts, unable to stop herself, and he smiles gently. He slips his hands under her shirt and lifts it up. She raises her arms above her head as he pulls it all the way off.

“So soon to take the shirt off,” she teases.

“You’re beautiful,” he gives as a half assed excuse, pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

“You’re nothing to scoff at yourself, Barry,” Lup breathes out. “Now, you wanna level the playing field a bit?”

He haphazardly pulls his shirt off, and his glasses get knocked off in the process. Lup grabs them from the bed and puts them back on his face. He kisses her as a thanks. She rubs a hand up his stomach, smiling affectionately.

“Lemme do you first,” he says quietly, kissing at her neck.

“Alright,” she whispers, and he sucks at her skin. Her breath hitches and she presses her hands to his chest.

“Lay back for me?” He asks, and she does, scooting back a bit on the bed so that she’s fully on it, head resting upon haphazardly arranged pillows. She still has her bra on, black lined lace that lays comfortably on her chest. Her hair, chin length and faded out red and blonde, sits somewhat fanned out against the pillows, framing her face. Her face is flushed, blush pressing against her freckles. He stays kneeled at the edge of the bed staring at her for a moment and she grins again.

“See something you like?”

“Always,” he replies. “Gods Lup, you really are beautiful.”

“Sap,” she says, eyes softening. “Come up here.”

He crawls up the length of the bed, which he can’t imagine looks all that attractive. Lup’s eyes are hungry as they stare at him, though, so he guesses it’s not all that bad. She greets him with another kiss, all teeth and tongue. She bites at his lip and he sucks in a breath of air.

Barry’s never been all that vocal in bed. Little gasps of air are usually as loud as he gets, but occasionally he’ll get a little louder if something feels really, really good.

Lup on the other hand has always been loud, not caring much to silence herself.

He cups a hand on her breast over the bra, feeling out her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She moans lightly into his mouth, arching up slightly at the touch. He pushes her back down gently.

“I want to try something. Tell me if it gets… not good.” He swipes a thumb over her cheek.

“Mkay,” she mumbles. “Kind of a weird way to lead me into it.”

“Maybe,” he says, and he takes her ear in his fingers and drags them upward. Lup makes an incredibly loud squeaky noise before covering her mouth quickly with her hand. Barry snatches his hand back.

“Are you okay?”

She shudders out a breath, blinking slowly. “Am I _okay_? Barold, what exactly do you think that noise meant?”

“…Bad?”

“Wrong,” she says, pulling his hand back down to her head. “Very, very wrong.”

“Oh,” he says quietly, sifting his fingers through her hair. “Alright then.”

“I don’t want Taako yelling at me again,” she says before Barry feels Silence bubble out around their room. “Do that again.”

Her voice is heavy, thick in his ears, and he complies easily. He can feel his own arousal, hot and aching between his legs, but he ignores it. How can he even worry about that when he has Lup laid out below him like this?

He watches her face as he drags his fingers gently up the length of her ear again, watches her eyes squeeze shut and her blush get darker. She keeps the hand covered over her mouth, and its rare for her to muffle herself like this. Barry pulls her hand away, pausing his other hand.

“You already cast Silence. It’s okay. Let me hear?”

She nods, eyes still closed. He pulls at her ear again, pressing his fingers down firmer, and she lets out a loud, shaky moan. He does it again and her back arches up, hands fisted in the sheets.

He rubs a halting finger over the scar between her lobe and her face and she huffs, eyes finally opening. “Don’t make it weird,” she says, eyebrows furrowed.

“I won’t,” he promises, taking his unoccupied hand and pulling down the straps of her bra. She arches her back up and he fumbles with the clasp in the back, pulling the bra all the way off when he gets it. Her nipples are hard, and he pinches one in his fingers. She squirms under him.

He pulls at her ear again and it earns him another moan, eyes slipping closed again. An idea pops into his idea and he continues sliding his fingers over her ear, pulling lightly at her nipple. He shifts over her, head angled toward the other ear. He takes the tip of it in his mouth, letting his tongue run over the skin. Her hands fly up, gripping his shoulder hard. Her body is drawn tight under him and he tries one more thing.

Barry scrapes his teeth along the length of her ear, dragging his fingers firmly up the other one. She cries out, voice breaking off halfway through. Her body curls up, fingers digging into his shoulders, toes curling, and then she falls limply back into the bed, breathing heavy. The heat between his legs throbs as he watches her come, arousal burning in the bottom of his stomach.

He pulls away from her ears gently, eyes wide. She blinks her eyes open, entire face a dark ruddy color.

“Did you just come?” he asks, breathless. She nods, blinking slowly. She giggles, eyes scrunching shut, and as she shifts she gasps.

“Fuck, Barry. _Fuck_ Barry, fuck me.”

He unbuttons her shorts quickly, pulling them and her underwear off in one easy movement. She’s wet, practically dripping, and he grabs her legs, hefting them over his shoulders. She opens her eyes again, looking at him, and his heart twists. He licks a stripe up her entrance. She tastes musky and tangy against his tongue, and she groans, pressing her head back into the pillows. He circles her clit with his tongue before pressing down hard on it. She moans high in her throat, hips bucking up against his mouth. He sucks her clit into his mouth, rubbing at it with his tongue, and her hands grip into his hair, crying out as she pulls him off of her.

“Get up here,” she breathes out. “Wanna kiss you.”

“What about—?”

“Fingers. I don’t care. Just- _up_.”

Barry slips her legs off of his shoulders and pulls himself back up to meet her. She drags him down into a kiss before he can finish moving. He knows she can taste herself on his tongue as she sucks it into her mouth, moaning against his lips.

He circles her entrance with a finger for a few moments, gathering up wetness before pressing into her. She gasps, hips twitching to meet him. He keeps it like that, one finger and slow, pressing against that spot inside of her that makes her shiver and tense up.

Lup whines. “Barry, I need more.”

“Oh?” he asks, smiling as though he isn’t just as affected by this as she is. He can feel himself throbbing inside, aching for anything. The seam of his pants presses against him tightly and he sucks a kiss into her neck, trying his best to ignore himself. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” she whines again, thrusting her hips to meet his lazy curling. “Please?”

He kisses her quiet, pressing a second finger in slowly. Her grip in his hair tightens to almost painful, kissing him forcefully. He curls his fingers hard, rubbing his thumb against her clit. Lup gasps, hands flattening against him.

“Barry, please, please, please, I’m close, please _more_ ,” she babbles against his mouth, and how could he say no to her? He thrusts his fingers harder into her, rubs at her more forcefully. She sobs out a moan, pressing her forehead up against his.

“Come on, Lup, you can come, you can come,” he whispers against her open mouth and with a choked off cry of his name, she does. He rubs her through the aftershocks, kissing her gently, slowing to help her come down.

Now that he doesn’t have making Lup come to focus on, want pangs deep inside of him hot and heavy. He kisses her as gently as he can and she hums happily, brushing his hair back. She pulls back and looks at him, and then frowns.

“Are you still wearing your jeans?”

“There was never a good time to take them off,” he says, sitting up on his knees. She follows him up, pulling at the button of his pants. He lets her unbutton and unzip them, pulling them down his hips a bit.

“Be honest,” she says, cocking her head a bit. “How badly do you wanna come.”

Barry groans, scrubbing at his face bit to diminish whatever redness is covering his face. “A lot Lup. You… gods you’re so hot. Fuck, I love you.”

“This time’s about you, buddy. I had my fun, now it’s your turn. Let me take these off.” She tugs at his jeans and he sits back and lets her pull them off of his legs. This leaves him in his underwear and she pushes him back and down on to the pillows, Lup still sitting on her knees above him.

“Fuck,” she says, breathy. She’s staring down at him. Barry’s never been the most confident in his body, not super uncomfortable with it either, but the way she looks at him makes him feel like the world. “Babe, you’re so wet.”

He snorts out a laugh, shifting on top of the sheets.

“What’s funny?”

“Dunno,” he says, smiling up at her. “Usually it’s me saying that about you, is all.”

She laughs a bit, resting her hands at the top of his underwear. “True. But I can see it through your boxers. How turned on are you?”

“Very,” he says, swallowing harshly. “Fuck, please do something.”

“Can I finger you?”

He mulls it over, as hard as that is with how turned on he is right now. “Not today,” he settles on.

“Mkay,” she says, dragging his boxers down. He kicks them the rest of the way off. She kisses at the inside of his thigh, close but not quite where he needs. He shifts his body closer to her and feels her sharp smile against his skin.

“Eager much?”

He doesn’t say anything in response, just looks at her, and the amusement falls from her face. Her eyes are dark, heady as she looks back at him and drops her head down. Lup mirrors his action from earlier, licking up the length of his entrance and gathering his wetness on his tongue before settling where he wants her. She licks at his dick, sucking it between her lips. He breathes out harshly, resting a hand in her hair.

She holds him loosely at the hips, keeping him in place as she sucks at him, using his own wetness and her spit as a lubricant. He lets out a quiet moan, pulling her hair lightly in his grip.

Barry can tell it’s an accident, not even a thought out motion when it happens. She licks up his dick as she does it, scraping her nails into the thin skin of his hips and he lets out a much louder moan than either of them are used to. She pulls back, lips red and shiny and he aches.

“What did I do?” she asks, eyes lighting up. “Was it…” she scrapes her nails in that area again, the dip in his hips right above his legs and right under his stomach. He shudders out a breath, dropping his head back into the pillows.

“You didn’t tell me about this,” she says gleefully, pressing into that spot lightly.

“Didn’t know about it,” he says truthfully. All these years and he’s still learning new things about his body. At least this one is good.

“In that case,” she says before dropping her head back down, licking him back into her mouth, scraping her nails into the soft flesh. The initial shock is gone so he isn’t nearly as loud, but the feeling is the same, tingly and good coupled with the heavy sparking need of her sucking at his dick. He grips at her hair again, moaning loosely into the air.

It doesn’t take him long to get close, he’s been worked up since they got in here. Lup takes full advantage of this newfound knowledge, licking at him roughly and digging her nails in harshly to his hip. He comes with a choked off noise, curling in on himself, holding Lup in place. She licks him through it until he’s oversensitive and a bit overstimulated. He pulls his hand off and she rises, wiping at her mouth and smiling.

“You good?” she asks, rising up to lean on his knees. He smiles loosely at her. He knows he looks a little dumb but he doesn’t really care.

“I love you,” he says softly and she laughs.

“Not an answer, but I do appreciate it. I love you too, you know. Now, good?”

“Very,” he says. He’s still in his post orgasm high, but it’s fading quickly and he can feel how sticky he is. He makes a face. “We should clean up.”

“Bath or shower?”

“Shower,” he says. “I’ll fall asleep if we take a bath.”

“That so bad?”

“I’d rather not die this cycle accidentally drowned in the bath after super good sex.”

She laughs and offers him a hand, pulling him up. He wraps himself around her, an easy fit as they walk the short distance to their bathroom. She’s warm and a bit sweaty and so is he so they kind of stick together but it’s fine, they’ll be in the shower soon enough.

He scrubs himself down in the warm water quickly, not wanting to stand around covered in his own stickiness for any longer than he has to. Lup takes a little more time, rubbing conditioner into her hair before soaping off anything else.

“That was good,” she says, smiling. “That was real good.”

“I didn’t know your ears could do that.”

“I mean, I kinda knew,” Lup says, scrubbing at her hair. “But it’s not really something you whip out on the first date, and it’s kind of a mood killer if people get _super_ into your ears and only focus on that. I’ve got a whole ass beautiful body here to take care of and you’re only gonna focus on the ears? Nah. But you, you did real good, Bluejeans.”

“Good to know,” he murmurs, pulling her in close once she’s done cleaning her hair.

“Hey,” she says softly. He looks up at her. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He grins. He knows it, and she knows it, but it’s nice to hear.

“Good,” she says, rubbing a hand down his back. “Come on, you want some sleepy post sex cuddles? Dinner’s not gonna be ready for at least another hour.”

“Course,” he says, pulling away reluctantly and shutting the water off. He grabs a towel and dries himself off, scrubbing at his face and hair. Lup does the same, wrapping her hair up briefly to get most of the wetness out before combing it out.

The don’t bother with clothes, climbing into the bed and under the top sheet. They can deal with cleaning this later. Barry wraps himself around Lup koala style and Lup curls herself around him right back. Her hand sifts through his wet hair, messing up whatever style it was going to dry into. He’ll have to wet it down again before they go out for dinner, but that’s a later Barry’s problem. Right now he’s content to lay like this, skin touching skin, warm and content against Lup.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i was gonna write some blupjeans post canon hurt/comfort and then this happened  
> i dont really write porn ever so here's this i guess. hope its not awful.  
> comment if you like please!


End file.
